Corpse Party D2: Depths of Despair/Endings
There are several endings within Depths of Despair, One of which is the true ending to the chapter, while the rest are bad ends. : Do note that this list doesn't list the true ends of each chapters, just the wrong ends and the two endings. Endings Mended Soul After they all come back to the gravesite, they bury the book and afer saying their goodbyes Ayumi goes back to the real world. Naomi finds her lying on the floor and asks if she is ok, to which she says she is. They come back to the classroom and Ayumi starts saying the story of the cursed school, now happy to know that her deceased friends found peace. Requirements * After appeasing Yoshiki and Yuka, when you are given a choice in the gravesite choose to "Bury the book". Treasured Memory After they all come back to the gravesite, Ayumi picks up the book and chooses to sacrifice herself in order to bring Yoshiki, Yuka, Satoshi and Sachiko back to life. They do the sacrifice and everything goes white. Time goes back to six years before, and a mysterious voice finishes telling her friends the story of the cursed school. Instead of sending them to the cursed school, they all leave happily. After they all leave, it is revealed that the mysterious student is Sachiko. Having taken Ayumi's place in history, she says that she will never forget Ayumi and now she will treasure the life she gave to her. Requirements * After appeasing Yoshiki and Yuka, when you are given a choice in the gravesite choose to "Pick up the book". Wrong Endings |-|Chapter 1 = Wrong End 1 "Deadly Shower" After Ayumi steps into the shower, blood starts to flow from the shower head. It burns Ayumi and she screams. A mysterious voice asks if she is clean yet and laughs. Ayumi falls on the ground, dead. Requirements * Choose to turn on the valve in the shower in the girls' locker room. * Choose to step in the shower. * Alternatively, during the scavenger hunt, choose to cup hands in shower. Wrong End 2 "Caught" Ayumi gets caught by the evil spirit and it slits her throat, killing her. Requirements * Get caught by the evil spirit in the hallway. |-|Chapter 2 = Wrong End 3 "Embrace" Ayumi gets caught by Yoshiki's spirit and he crushes her, saying "Heh, did I take your breath away, Shinozaki?". Requirements * Get caught by the evil spirit in the Science Lab or the 2nd floor hallway. ''Wrong End 4 "Trapped" Ayumi tries to get the bathroom stall door to open, but fails, The blood fills up the stall and Ayumi drowns inside, imitating Yuka's death, while the latter laughs outside the stall. '''Requirements' * After getting stuck inside the stall, choose either "Kick the door", "Ram the door" or "Wait". |-|Chapter 3 = Wrong End 5 "Bloodbath" After coming back to the hallway Sachiko questions where Satoshi is, as he was supposed to be bound to that spot. Ayumi runs arounds saying that she is a grown-up woman now. Sachiko realises that Yuka's spirit took control over Ayumi and tries to run away, but Ayumi/Yuka grabs her. She brings Sachiko to the corpse pool and drowns her. Requirements * While appeasing Yoshiki, give him the chocolate. * While appeasing Yuka, give her the headband. * Touch the symbol outside of the gravesite. Wrong End 6 "Burning Hatred" After coming back to the hallway Sachiko questions where Satoshi is, as he was supposed to be bound to that spot. Ayumi comments that Satoshi is the least of her worries. Sachiko realises that Yoshiki's spirit took control over Ayumi and tries to run away, but Ayumi/Yoshiki grabs her. She brings Sachiko to the incinerator and burns her to death. Requirements * While appeasing Yoshiki, give him the jacket. * While appeasing Yuka, give her the scented beads. * Touch the symbol outside of the gravesite. Wrong End 7 "Downfall" After coming back to the hallway and meeting Satoshi, he scolds Ayumi for failing to appease the others properly. Yoshiki and Yuka appear and comment on how they didn't need the memories of how they died. Satoshi grabs Ayumi and possesses her. Back in the real world Naomi finds Ayumi in the hallway and the latter acks her to follow. They both end up on the roof and they meet a tied down Sachiko. Naomi questions why is the student tied here, but Ayumi pushes her towards the edge of the roof, next to Sachiko. Sachiko tries to call out for Ayumi to fight against the possession, but Ayumi says that she already decided to kill them and isn't being possessed. She pushes the two off the roof and says that soon all of them will be together. Requirements * While appeasing Yoshiki, give him the jacket. * While appeasing Yuka, give her the headband. * Talk to Satoshi outside the gravesite Category:Endings Category:Corpse Party D2 Category:Corpse Party D2: Depths of Despair